De cuando Titus leyó Juego de Tronos
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: Desde que Titus había comenzado aquellos libros, lo había estado ignorado deliberadamente, y Sphintus simplemente no podía permitir perder la batalla contra aquel escupido libro. AU. Yaoi.


Okay, he subido dos fanfics en menos de un día, algo me está sucediendo.

Digamos que esto fue una idea muy loca que se ocurrió de repente. Solo diré eso, creo que el agua de aquí tiene setas alucinógenas.

Escribí esto en el teléfono, es un iPhone, así que lamento si se me pasa alguna cosa loca del auto corrector, como lobo en vez de libro o algo así.

Por otro lado, estos dos hace _siglos_ que no salen en el manga, y ponerme a leer capítulos viejos con los datos móviles (no tengo wifi) sería tener que prostituirme para pagarlos, por consiguiente, imagino que me quedó un poquito OoC, o quizá mucho, juzguen ustedes mismos, en cualquier caso, lamento si resulta así.

Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka. (¿Era así que se escribía?)

Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

* * *

Sphintus rodó en la cama, soltó un suspiro y frunció un poco el ceño.

Estaba claramente molesto.

Sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama y sin importarle nada aparte del libro que traía en las manos, estaba Titus.

 _Festín de Cuervos_ rezaba la portada.

—Ey, Titus —habló Sphintus, tratando de llamar su atención. No lo consiguió.

El moreno rodó los ojos y frunció aun mas el ceño. Aladdin le había hablado a Titus de aquella saga, la había puesto por mas nubes, alabándola —Sphintus creía— exageradamente. Titus había buscado el argumento en internet, y para su desgracia, le había llamado la atención lo suficiente como para hacer lo que todo niño rico con graves problemas de adición hacia la fantasía haría: ir a la librería y comprarla entera, o al menos los que habían publicado, a Sphintus casi se le habían desorbitado los ojos al ver el precio de aquellos libros, ¡eran carísimos! Estúpidos niños ricos que pueden comprarlo todo sin pestañear.

Hacía una semana de eso, y durante esa semana su novio no había tenido ojos para él, ni ojos ni nada, solo para aquellos malditos libros, el único momento en el que Sphintus le había visto levantar la vista había sido cuando estaba a la mitad del tercero, lo había cerrado de golpe y de había quedado mirando al vacío, Sphintus había creído que al fin le iba a prestar atención, como usualmente, se equivocaba.

Titus había chillado un "¡NO!", un "¡Robb no merecía eso!", y un "Martin te odio!", además de unos cuantos insultos variados que Sphintus nunca le había escuchado, luego había vuelto a abrir el libro y continuado.

Al parecer, no había nada humanamente posible para que Titus se despegara de aquellos libros, ni siquiera Marga lo había conseguido, a ella solo le había acariciado la cabeza distraídamente, sin apartar la vista del libro, y Sphintus ya se había hartado, haría que Titus le prestara atención sí o sí, era su novio al fin y al cabo, y apenas quedaban dos semanas de vacaciones antes de comenzar su último año de instituto, quería aprovecharlas, quizá en alguna actividad poco apta para menores o por el estilo.

—Titus... —Sphintus se arrastró por la enorme cama, hasta quedar con la cabeza casi sobre en hombro del rubio, desde ahí, podía ver perfectamente lo que estaba leyendo.

" _—_ _Si estaba nevando allí, quizá nevara también en Lannisport, y en Desembarco del Rey—. El viento avanza hacia el sur, y tenemos vacía la mitad de los graneros». Podían dar por perdidos todos los cultivos que aún no hubieran recogido. Adiós a las esperanzas de una última cosecha. Se descubrió preguntándose qué haría su padre para alimentar al reino, antes de recordar que había muerto._ " Leyó, a saber qué demonios sería Lannisport o Desembarco del Rey, tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo, de momento, solo le interesaba conseguir la atención de Titus.

Lentamente, llevó su mano hacia el cuello de Titus y apartó las hebras doradas que caían sobre él, era curioso el contraste entre su piel morena y la blanca del otro. Después, deslizó su mano por aquel fino cuello, contrario a lo que esperaba, Titus ni siquiera se inmutó, y sólo pasó la página.

Bien, hora de tomar medidas un poco más drásticas. Se arrastró otro poco, hasta colocar la cabeza sobre los hombros de Titus y dejarla ahí unos segundos, miró aquel níveo cuello con ojos hambrientos, Sphintus amaba el cuello de Titus, pálido, delgado y perfecto, siempre le provocaba una enormes ganas de morderlo hasta dejar marcas rojas, visibles para cualquiera, que supieran que Titus era de él y solo de él.

Pasó la lengua aquel cuello, antes de presionar sus labios. Sin respuesta.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, maldita sea, ¿por qué no reaccionaba? Abrió un poco la boca y mordió.

Al fin obtuvo respuesta, solo que no la deseada, Titus se alejó bruscamente de él, y lo miró molesto, bueno, al menos había conseguido que apartara los ojos del maldito libro.

—¿Qué. Quieres? —preguntó, separando cada palabra y frunciendo el ceño— NECESITO leer, necesito saber que pasa.

Sphintus lo miró enojado, ¡¿era en serio?! ¡¿Lo ignoraba deliberadamente por toda una puta semana y ahora que reclamaba por un poco de atención se enojaba?!

En un movimiento inesperado, tan ágil que hasta el más profesional ninja le hubiera envidiado, le arrebató el libro de las manos, se incorporó y lo sostuvo en alto.

Titus se levantó también con rapidez. Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, y después se le lanzó encima en pro de recuperar su preciadísimo libro. Justamente lo que Sphintus quería, se tendió de espaldas y dejó que Titus le cayera encima, lo sostuvo con una mano de la cintura, mientras con la otra lanzaba el libro (con cuidado, eso sí, podía detestarlo pero era un libro al fin y al cabo, y a los libros siempre se les trata con cuidado) sobre la mesita de noche, y luego la dirigía también a la cintura de Titus.

Al fin había conseguido que le prestara atención, y ahora que lo tenía justo encima no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, a pesar de que le estuviera mirando con ganas de asesinarlo; los enfados leves de Titus nunca duraban mucho, bastaban un par de besos para quitárselos, en cambio, cuando tenía una verdadera razón para enfadarse, daba miedo.

Sphintus trazó con una de sus manos un camino descuidado desde la cintura hasta el rostro, y le acarició los labios con el pulgar. Titus cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia a la que no era capaz de resistirse, probablemente el haberle ignorado toda una semana también el estaba pasando la factura con su cuerpo.

—¿Te importaría dejar de ignorarme?—preguntó— solo quedan dos semanas de vacaciones, no quiero pasarlas viéndote leer.

Titus soltó un ligero suspiro y colocó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—El libro está muy bueno, MUY bueno, además, ya solo me quedan como cincuenta páginas de esté y el quinto, no hay mas publicados. Pero supongo que hice mal al ignorarte.

—¿Supones?

—Ugh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, hice mal al ignorarte, lo siento.

Titus levantó la cabeza, y lo miró a los ojos.

—Te perdono, con una condición —Sphintus sonrió de medio lado.

Titus se pasó la lengua por los labios, despacito, y acercó su cara a la de Sphintus.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? —susurró, dejando que su aliento cálido acariciara los labios de Sphintus.

Sphintus lo miró fijamente por unos instantes, después, lo besó.

Había ganado la batalla contra aquel maldito libro, ahora, obtendría la recompensa, ya vaya recompensa.

••••••

La luz de la lámpara contra du cara lo despertó, afuera ya estaba oscuro, al parecer se había dormido varias horas después de hacerlo.

Titus estaba a su lado, boca abajo, apoyado sobre sus codos, desnudo y con aquel cabello de oro cayendo sobre su espalda y hombros se veía increíblemente sensual, Sphintus tuvo ganas de lanzarse sobre él otra vez.

Hasta que lo vio, la razón por la que la luz de la lámpara le había despertado, Titus leía ávidamente el libro que tenía entre las manos.

Había ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra. Casi tuvo ganas de llorar.

•••••

EXTRA: Sphintus también cae.

Sphintus miró fijamente aquel libro, Juego de Tronos, decía la portada, aunque Titus no lo recordara, lo había dejado olvidado en su casa, y ahora cada vez en entraba a su cuarto lo veo reposar sobre la mesita de noche.

Lo tomó con cuidado, detestaba aquellos libros que le habían quitado por completo la atención de su novio, sin embargo, en aquel momento la curiosidad fue mayor, lo abrió y leyó las primeras líneas, sonaba interesante.

* * *

—¡Sphintus! ¡Préstame atención!

Titus tenía al ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrosadas de furia, Sphintus ni siquiera se dio por aludido, Titus había tenía razón, el libro estaba muy bueno, necesitaba saber que pasaba.

Sonrió malévolamente, a como no le prestara atención, comenzaría a darle spoilers, y Sphintus lo lamentaría, mucho.

* * *

¿Reviews? C:


End file.
